Sleeping to Dream
by universe.disturber
Summary: Lilly and Oliver's first dance. Not my greatest. LOLIVER oneshot. Rated T for infrequent mild language.


"Lilly, you'd better get out of here," Sara warned her blonde friend. They were at a beach party, and the buzz had just hit that there would soon be a slow dance.

"Why?" Lilly asked. "I'm having a good time."

"Yeah, but you won't be having such a great time when Nose Whistle Wally asks you to slow dance!"

Lilly gasped, not sure what she should do next. All the guys she knew were with girls already. Curse not having a boyfriend. Then she looked at the dork standing by the chip table. Maybe not every guy she knew was with a girl already.

"Oliver!" she screamed frantically. "Oliver!"

"Hey, Lilly." He tried to be cool. "What's wrong?"

"Saint Sara just told me the worst thing ever," she started off dramatically.

"Oh, I'm sure you're just overreacting. It can't be as bad as, oh, I don't know, Nose Whistle Wally asking you to slow dance."

Lilly looked at Oliver, hoping he'd get the message telling him his guess was correct.

"Shit!" Oliver said sharply. "No, Lils, that can't happen. You're gonna dance with me."

"Okay."

She wrapped her arms around Oliver's neck, and he touched his hands to Lilly's waist. Shockingly, it wasn't awkward to dance with him. Lilly had never really noticed, but Oliver wasn't a bad dancer, and he had the nicest smile. But they were just friends, and she knew considering him in any other way went strictly against friend code.

"15 Step" by Radiohead was the fast song playing as soon as Lilly and Oliver touched. Lilly hoped that the next song was going to be another by Radiohead, but she was glad to hear the song for the slow dance.

"You know," Oliver started, "it's nice dancing with you."

Blushing, Lilly replied, "Yeah. It is."

Suddenly, she found herself with her head on Oliver's neck. The way her head fit into his neck was so… unbelievable. That was it. She was in love with Oliver Oscar Oken, even if he didn't feel the same way about her.

"Wow," Oliver laughed. "You seem comfortable dancing with me."

"I am," Lilly told him with a giggle. "After all, you are my best friend."

Shyly, Oliver looked over to the side, and then quickly back to Lilly's smiling blue eyes.

"Yeah, my best friend."

"What's the matter?" Lilly questioned. "Has Miley beat me in your best friend status?"

It was the secret the two of them shared. Even when they met Miley back in the seventh grade, Oliver wasn't as close to her as he was to Lilly. He'd told her that in confidence a while back, and Lilly never breathed a word about it to anyone else.

"No, and she never will," he said. "It's just… Lilly."

"Oliver, if you keep doing that, I'll never know what's up, and I wanna know so I can help you."

"See, that's the problem, I don't know if you can help me."

"Of course I can. Just tell me."

Taking a deep breath, Oliver decided he had to let Lilly know that he was in love with her. You only live once, and if he didn't even try to have Lilly for the rest of his life, he'd be completely unsatisfied.

"Do you really want me to tell you?" he stalled.

"Yes!"

"Lilly, the truth is, I am in love with you. I've been in love with you for as long as I can remember. Dancing with you right now is like a dream come true to me. I am in love with you, and even if you don't feel the same way, I know I have to tell you."

Smiling, Lilly felt tears coming to her eyes. His confession was a dream come true to her. And she knew she had to let him know she felt just the way he did. If she didn't, he'd walk away, unconfident, and she would never have another chance with him.

"You're not going to believe this, but I'm in love with you, too," Lilly told him. "You're an amazing person and a great friend, so falling in love with you was inevitable."

He smiled and held her tighter.

"I'm so glad you feel that way," he said. "If you didn't, I couldn't be with you anymore. It would hurt too much."

"Well, don't think of me saying no, because I didn't," Lilly scolded. "I told you yes, and I don't plan on ever taking it back."

"Your hair smells like apples," Oliver remarked.

Snickering, Lilly said, "Thanks. Do you like apples?"

"Uh-huh. I like apples almost as much as I like you."

"Oh, that's so sweet."

They danced a little longer, and then Lilly realized that she hadn't been paying any attention to the song playing. Whatever it was would be their song, and she hadn't heard a bar of it.

"Have you been listening to the song we're dancing to?" she asked Oliver.

"No," he answered. "I've been too busy looking at you."

"Thanks."

Then Lilly tore herself away from Oliver's gaze and listened to the music. And this is what she heard:

"_Sleeping to dream about you, and I'm so damn tired of having to live without you…_"

"That's true, Lilly," Oliver responded to "Sleeping to Dream". "The only reason I go to sleep is so I can see you in my dreams."

"And I was getting pretty damn tired of living without you as mine," Lilly told him.

"This song fits us better than anything by the band I was hoping it would be."

"And what band is that?"

"Coldplay."

"Really? I was hoping for Radiohead. But Jason Mraz is pretty cool."

"Yeah, but it's cooler being here with you."

They kept dancing, knowing that as long as they had each other, they would always appear in each other's dreams.


End file.
